<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh No He's Cool... by rukatsukinagatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478374">Oh No He's Cool...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan'>rukatsukinagatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>and i just think tomoya... would like it a lot ;), i have no idea what his drama's about but i wanna see badass mitsuru NOW, mitsuru being cool in his drama, tomoya discovering he has a big fat crush on mitsuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ra*bits members gather to watch the first episode of Mitsuru's drama, and Tomoya soon finds out he has some complicated feelings about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mashiro Tomoya/Tenma Mitsuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh No He's Cool...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s about to be on, see?” Mitsuru excitedly pointed to the TV screen, "I'm not really in that many scenes for the first episode, but it's still a fun show~" </p>
<p>"I'm excited~" Hajime smiled, eyes glued to the screen, "You said you play a pretty serious character, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" Mitsuru said, "A super sad backstory and everything ☆"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I have a hard time imagining you being some cool, brooding guy," Tomoya said, "I mean, you probably pull it off better than any of us."</p>
<p>"Ehen ☆" Mitsuru boasted wordlessly, before hearing all of their phones buzz, "Ah, is it Niichan? He said he'd watch with us, even though he can't be here."</p>
<p>"It is~" Hajime smiled, "He said he's excited to see too! He'll call us once it's over."</p>
<p>Mitsuru cheered, “I hope he likes it!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he will,” Tomoya said, “I mean, you did pretty well when you helped out the drama club, even if we had to alter the character a little…”</p>
<p>“I’ve grown a lot since then,” Mitsuru said, “You can watch it right now!”</p>
<p>Sure enough, the show came on. It looked dramatic and dark from the start, the complete opposite of Ra*bits’s image. </p>
<p>Tomoya couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t a little worried. Keeping up appearances is important, right? He wondered if this kind of work was good for a Ra*bits member to take on, especially Mitsuru. He’s the sweet, bubbly personality of Ra*bits, could he pull whatever role he had on this show off well? Tomoya figured it was good to explore different jobs, different sides of entertainment and the many genres and themes included in that, but now he felt a little nervous as he waited for his friend to come on screen. </p>
<p>“Ah, I think my part’s coming up!” Mitsuru whisper shouted. When Tomoya looked over, sure enough Mitsuru and Hajime were holding each others hands, eyes wide and glued to the screen. </p>
<p>He heard a familiar voice come from the screen, and looked up to see Mitsuru in a darker ensemble than he’d ever seen him wear before. </p>
<p><em>‘I guess with his dark hair and dark eyes, he could fit a role like this well visually,’</em> Tomoya thought to himself, watching Mitsuru’s character exchange dialouge with someone else, <em>‘Ah, he’s even able to maintain a serious tone of voice and facial expression. I’m impressed~’</em></p>
<p>Tomoya really couldn’t believe what he was seeing, to think Mitsuru had grown so much in a year; although he was mostly the same in normal, everyday life, his acting skills seemed to have improved overnight. Had Mitsuru been practicing since he helped out in the drama club? Maybe he’s been doing some kind of extra curricular to improve, or maybe because this character spoke more casually? That was probably it, since Mitsuru’s biggest issue was not getting the speech right. Rather than a Shakespearean style, this show was dark, gritty, a lot easier for the modern teenager to imitate. </p>
<p>The scene cut to some woman and Tomoya shook his head, realizing he barely paid attention to what was being said. <em>‘Shoot, who was Mitsuru even talking to? Come to think of it, what did he say the character’s name was again?’</em> Tomoya barely had the brain power to listen, not when he was focused on how the dark lighting and angular shadows made Mitsuru look so mature, or how he definitely recognized the voice as Mitsuru’s, but the much darker tone he put on made him seem like a completely different person. </p>
<p>Another scene Tomoya paid no attention to went by, and there was Mitsuru behind some people he thought might be the main characters. <em>‘Even just standing in the background like that, how does he look so good?’</em> It was crazy how frustrated Tomoya got whenever the camera cut to a shot without Mitsuru in it. Didn’t Mitsuru say he wasn’t really in this episode? It felt like he had been here a lot to Tomoya. Or was that just because Tomoya couldn’t stop thinking about him?</p>
<p><em>‘Ah, what am I thinking?’</em> Tomoya let out a quiet groan into the couch pillow, relieved when he glanced over and Mitsuru and Hajime still seemed utterly enchanted by the show, completely oblivious to Tomoya’s current plight. <em>‘This is dumb, I didn’t get like this when we had that Bad Boys photoshoot. Maybe because this is for acting? Yeah, it’s just that I wish I could do something like this too. I wish I could look mature like him…’</em></p>
<p>When the scene cut to something else, Tomoya took the opportunity to look over at Mitsuru, the one he had come to know. It was almost infuriating how cute he looked compared to what Tomoya had been freaking out over the last few minutes. It’s not like it was bad how cute Mitsuru could be either though, in fact, Tomoya thought it was pretty nice. <em>‘It’d probably get annoying if he was brooding all the time, probably more than him being so jumpy…’</em></p>
<p>Tomoya jumped when it cut to music, and saw the credits rolling. 30 minutes had already passed by? He heard Mitsuru and Hajime clapping next to him. </p>
<p>“That was amazing, Mitsuru-kun!” Hajime applauded, “You looked really cool~”</p>
<p>	“Thanks Hajime-chan!” Mitsuru said, “I’m glad you think so, I was nervous I’d mess it up.” He turned to Tomoya, “Tomochan? You’re the actor here! How did I do~?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um,” Shoot, Tomoya didn’t really remember anything from the episode, but he knew Mitsuru did well, “You did a good job. Like Hajime said, you looked cool. I wasn’t sure you could pull it off…”</p>
<p>“Mean~” Mitsuru stuck out his tongue, “This was easier for me than that Shakespeare stuff we did. I mean, that was fun too, but I liked doing this too! As an idol, I get to try all sorts of things ☆”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tomoya said, “Um, you really did look cool. Like, mature and stuff. I’m excited to see more.” Why did complimenting Mitsuru like this feel so weird? He liked his performance, that’s all…</p>
<p>“Yeah-” Mitsuru was cut off when his phone began buzzing, “Ah, Niichan!” He picked up immediately, “Niichan? Did you watch, did you watch!?”</p>
<p>Hajime scooted over to Tomoya to give Mitsuru some space, “I really liked it, the show.” Hajime said to Tomoya, “Mitsuru-kun really is amazing, my heart was racing the whole time ♪”</p>
<p>“Ah, you too?” Tomoya asked, suddenly feeling a lot less weird, “I mean, yeah, it’s a relief to see it worked out.”</p>
<p>“Hm? That’s the only reason your heart was racing?”</p>
<p>“Wh-What are you saying? Of course!”</p>
<p>Hajime smiled, “Right, Tomoya-kun~ Come on, let’s say hi to Niichan.”</p>
<p>Tomoya pouted and mentally noted to himself to rewatch the episode when he had time. For the plot he missed, is all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>formatting this was a BITCH all those ITALICS</p>
<p>Tomoya subtly realizing he's into Mitsuru... good shit. thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>